


Merlin and Arthur Closeup

by Enednoviel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closeup portraits, pencil on paper, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin and Arthur Closeup




End file.
